a really dificult live
by hollywood heights leddie love
Summary: this story is different from the tv show. this story loren's dad left when she was 18. and she was breaking down from it. but leddie will be in this to but it will take a little while before they are getting some romance. if you want to know how this story is please read. hope you guys like it. please review. i don't own any rights of hollywood Heights or the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I hope you like this new story I wanted to write a new one. I will also update my old story. But I have a writer's block on that story sorry. So this one will be totally different from the real story. In this story will not be a songwriter's contest. So Eddie and Loren will meet true a different way. In this story Trent left when Loren was 18 and Loren couldn't handle it that he left her. I you like it let me know and I will keep updating this story. **

**Chapter 1. Loren's breakdown.**

**Loren's dad left about two weeks ago. Loren couldn't believe that her dad would do that to her. Trent never said anything to his daughter about him leaving. Loren hadn't hear from her dad sins he left. She was crying in her room. Nora walked over to Loren's room and walked in when she heard that her daughter was crying.**

**Nora: **honey what is going on why are you crying?

**Loren: **I just can't take it anymore. Dad hasn't call or text me ever sins he left. Why is he doing this to me?

**Nora: **I wish I know what to say honey but I really don't know why your dad hasn't call or anything.

**Loren: **I just can't believe that he left. What did I do to him?

**Nora: **you didn't do anything Lo. He just left because he couldn't handle be a father.

**Loren: **why he was here all the time and now I'm 18 he left.

**Nora: **he left because I think he thinks that you are old enough to take care of yourself and you don't need your dad anymore.

**Loren: **I know I'm old enough to take care of myself but that doesn't mean that I don't need my dad anymore. Why is he thinking I don't need him anymore?

**Nora: **honey I never wanted to say this but I think you have the right to know.

**Loren: **what mom?

**Nora: **your dad never wanted to stay with us ever sins you were born. He never wanted a kid that young. I had to talk him in to stay.

**Loren: **mom why you never said anything about that.

**Nora: **because I don't want you to get hurt because of it.

**Loren: **I can't believe that you did this to me. I had the right to know when I was 16 mom. Now I just can believe you hold this to yourself all the time.

**Nora: **I'm really sorry I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't.

**Loren was so mad at her mom right now. She couldn't believe that she loved her dad while he never wanted her at the first place. She was wondering how she needed to deal with it. She needed to talk to Aid about it. Aid always was there for her if she was feeling sad. So she ran out of her room and out the house and got in her car. Nora was angry at herself for keeping it so long from Loren. She was afraid that her daughter never was going to forgive her for this.**

**Meanwhile at Eddie's. Eddie was waiting for Chloe to come. He was so glad that everything was going so good between them. He never thought that he could find such a lovely girl as Chloe. He was cleaning his apartment so when Chloe was there she didn't see any gunk on the floor. He knew that Chloe hated that. Eddie was finishing the last bit when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opens the door to see Chloe standing there.**

**Eddie: **babe I'm so glad you're here. I really missed you. How was the modeling shoot in NY?

**Chloe: **it was great. But I'm really glad to be back with you.

**Eddie: **I'm glad to I really missed you in my arms every day. You don't know how I hated it not having you around.

**Chloe: **I know I had the same feeling, I really hated it to be so far from you. And be able to kiss you and hug you.

**Eddie: **come on in you don't need to stay in the hallway.

**Chloe walked in the apartment and saw that Eddie cleaned it up. She was so glad for that she really hated it when Eddie didn't clean the apartment.**

**Chloe: **so I see you have cleaned you apartment.

**Eddie: **yeah I know you hate it when everything is lying around.

**Chloe: **I know I hate it but you live here not me so you don't have to do that only for me.

**Eddie: **well I need to get use to it because when you are planning moving in with me this place need to be clean.

**Chloe: **I know but you don't need to worry about it now. We aren't even engaged. And you know I will only moving in when we are married.

**Eddie knew that Chloe didn't want to move in with him unless they were married. But he thought he was way too young to get married so he just need to wait for her to move in when they are old enough to get married. Chloe was wondering when Eddie was planning on asking her to marry him. She wanted so bad to be his forever.**

**Loren was finally ad Aid's place. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When she saw that Aid opens the door she said hi and gave her a big hug and started to cry. Aid was wondering what was going on this time. She knew she was sad that her dad left but that was two weeks ago. So what was going on this time? She lets Loren in and started to ask her something.**

**Aid: **Loren what is going on why are you crying?

**Loren: **it's my mom. She told me something today and I'm so mad at her now.

**Aid: **okay will you tell me what is going on so I can help you?

**Loren: **my mom capped a secret from me and she told me today what and why my dad left.

**Aid: **really you know why he left now?

**Loren: **yeas I know why now. **She started crying again and Aid wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. She said to tell her way her dad left. Loren started to talk again.**

**Loren: **my mom told me my dad never wanted me and that he only stayed because my mom asked him or better she begged him to stay for me. And I'm mad at my mom that she never told me when I was 16. I loved my dad and now I found out he never wanted me.

**Aid: **oh Lo I'm really sorry. I really don't know what to do so you feel better. If you don't mind I need to go to the toilet.

**Loren: **sure you can go. You don't need to hold it for me.

**Aid went to the toilet. While Aid was gone Loren walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink but she stopped when she saw a knife lying on the counter. She took it and started to cut in her wrist. Aid walked in the kitchen and started to scream when she saw all the blood and the knife in the hands of Loren. Loren looked up at Aid and started to cut further she didn't want to stop. Aid was so scared what she saw that she walked out the kitchen and called the police.**

**Aid: **hello officer I don't know who to call for what I saw but I only could think of the police right now.

**Officer: **what is going on that you called?

**Aid: **well I was in the bathroom and when I walked back to my friend in the kitchen I saw her cutting her wristed with a knife I really don't know what to do about it.

**Officer: **okay we will come over and take care of it. Can you tell me the address?

**Aid told the officer the address. When she was done she walked back in the kitchen to take the knife away from Loren. She saw that Loren was still cutting her wrist. When she took the knife from Loren she started to ask why she was doing that.**

**Aid: **Lo what are you doing?

**Loren: **I don't know I only know that it feels so good.

**Aid: **girl you need help. So please stop and I will clean everything up.

**Loren: **I don't want to stop I love doing that. But Aid I really am sorry you saw that. I didn't want you to see that.

**Aid looks to the wrist from Loren and saw that there were scars. She was thinking that this wasn't the first time that she did that. While she was cleaning up all the blood she saw Loren looking at her wrist. Loren loved to watch how the blood looked. When Aid was done cleaning all the blood on the floor she takes some bandit and took care of all the wounds on Loren's wrist. While she was taping Loren wrist there was a knock on the door. Aid told Loren to keep the bandit on the wounds and that she went to look who was at the door. It was the police. Aid walked with the police to the kitchen where she found Loren cutting again in the other wrist. The police looked at Loren and walked over to her.**

**Officer: **hello I'm Aiden. What's your name miss?

**Loren: **hi officer I'm Loren why are you guys here?

**Aiden: **well your friend called us and told what was going on here so we came over to take care of you.

**Loren: **I don't need someone taking care of me. I'm doing just fine officer.

**Aiden: **sorry miss you really need to come with us. We need to do something so you can't hurt yourself anymore.

**Loren: **why I love doing that I don't need help for that.

**Aiden: **really miss you need to come with us. I'm sorry but you are dangerous for yourself. And we can't have that.

**Loren: **fine I will come but I don't need help.

**The officer makes sure that the wounds were taking care of before they left. Aid stayed at her home. Loren wanted to go home but the officer didn't let her go. She went in the police car and drove off to the police station. When they were at the police station the officer asked the name and the number of Loren's mom. Loren gave the police everything he needed. Aiden called Nora and asked her to come over to the police station. After 15 minutes Nora walked in.**

**Nora: **hello I'm looking for my daughter Loren where is she?

**Aiden: **hello Nora I'm officer Aiden I will take you to your daughter but first we need to have a little talk.

**Nora: **okay what is going on why is my daughter at the police station?

**Aiden: **well ma'am we were called by a friend of your daughter. Aid called us because you daughter was cutting her wrist with a knife and she didn't know what to do about it.

**Nora: **what my daughter doesn't do that.

**Aiden: **I'm sorry ma'am but we found your daughter cutting her wrist when we came there. We only are wondering what is going on in her life maybe there is a reason why she is doing that.

**Nora was shocked she knew Loren needed to be doing that because her dad left. But she had never thought she would hurt herself because of it.**

**Nora: **well officer her dad left two weeks ago and she found out that her dad never wanted her.

**Aiden: **okay so I'm sorry to say this but your daughter needs to go to a mental hospital for a while so she can't hurt herself anymore.

**Nora: **I can understand that's that the best for her right now.

**Nora and the officer talked for a little while before they walked over to were Loren was sitting. When Nora walked in the room where Loren was she looked shocked of the blood on the bandit she has on her wrist. She ran over to Loren and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered in Loren's ear that everything was going to be okay. Loren looked at her mom and knew that she was doing something really wrong. But she didn't want to stop doing that.**


	2. Chapter 2 the mental hospital

**I really hoped you liked the first chapter. I love writing this and also my other story. But the other story is on hold on this moment because I'm still having my writer's block on that one. I promise will update that story as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 2. The mental hospital.**

**Nora went together with the officer to their house so that Loren could pack some of her things that she is going to need. Loren hated it that she needed to go to a mental hospital but she knew she needed some help so she can stop hurting herself. Nora was thinking that all of this was her fault she never should have told Loren that her dad never wanted her. Maybe she didn't cut herself then.**

**Nora: **so Lo are you ready we need to go?

**Loren: **I'm almost ready I need only my songbook and some clothes and then I'm ready to go. **She was ready but she was sitting on her bed and looking around her room. She was going to miss this place. She really didn't want to go but she knew she has to.**

**Nora: **okay we will wait a little longer but we have to be at the hospital around 3pm.

**Loren: **I know I'm coming. But do I really have to go because I don't want to leave?

**Nora: **honey I know you don't want to but you really have to go. I can't stand it when you hurt yourself. So when you don't hurt yourself anymore than they will let you come home again.

**Loren: **fine but I'm scared that it will take a really long time then because I love doing that.

**Nora: **honey don't say that you don't love doing that. You only do that because of your dad.

**Loren: **fine whatever you think.

**Nora and Loren walked out the house and in to the car where the officer was waiting for them. They were on their way to the mental hospital. Nora was hugging Loren so much she was going to miss her. But this was necessary.**

**Meanwhile at the office. Eddie was talking to Jake about some free time. Because Eddie wanted to have time to visit his friend Ian. But Jake hated it to give him so free time. Eddie hated it that Jake only things of work.**

**Eddie: **Jake I really need some time free. I always bizzy with writing new songs so I really need some time off from it.

**Jake: **I understand that, but the producers are always calling and asking for new stuff.

**Eddie: **they can wait I are going to take some time off. I don't need your permission I only came here to say I'm not working for a Koppel of days.

**Jake: **fine I will tell them that you are away for some days. Just when you get back to work let me know okay.

**Eddie: **you know that I will call you when I will start on some new songs so don't worry. So now that's done you can go home to your wife Kelly.

**Jake: **ha-ha yeah I can do that she will be happy that I'm staying home for a Koppel of days.

**Eddie: **okay I will see you in a Koppel of days. Bye.

**Jake: **bye.

**Eddie walked out of the office and went back to his apartment. He wanted to spend some time with Chloe before he was taking off for spending some time with his best mate.**

**Loren and Nora where finally at the hospital. Nora hated it that she needed to leave Loren here but there was nothing else she could do. She walked inside with Loren and looked for someone to ask where they needed to go.**

**Person: **hello can I help you two?

**Nora: **yes I'm Nora and this is my daughter Loren Tate. She will be staying here for a while. So we were wondering where we need to go.

**Person: **well let me look on the PC so I can see witch room she will be staying.

**Nora: **okay.

**The person walked over to the PC and looked at the name Loren Tate. When she found were she was staying she walked over to the Tate girls.**

**Person: **okay I found out where she is staying so if you would be so kind and follow me.

**Nora: **okay. Loren are you coming?

**Loren: **yeah I'm coming only because I have to.

**Person: **okay I see you don't like the idea of staying here. But you don't have to worry you will stay in a room with another girl so you don't be alone. And there is a lot to do around here for you.

**Loren: **okay but I really want to go home and sleep in my own bed.

**Nora: **honey when you are better you can sleep in your own bed again but until than you need to stay here okay.

**Loren: **I know mom but I really I'm going to miss you and Aid.

**Person: **look we can let your mom stay for the first 3 days in the guest room if you want?

**Loren: **no it's fine. If my mom stays I don't want to stay here anymore when she is going home.

**When they came at the room where Loren was staying Nora took Loren in her arms and hugged her so tight. She was going to miss her little girl. Loren pulled away after 3 minutes. She looked at her mom and they said there good byes. Nora walked away and looked over her shoulder one more time before she went true the door.**

**Person: **so Loren this is your room. I will let you get your stuff in the room. I will be back in an hour.

**Loren: **okay thanks.

**Loren walked in her room and started unpacking her stuff and putting her clothes in the closet. When she was done there walked a girl in the room. She looked at the girl and smiled. She was thinking that the girl looked really sweet and nice.**

**Eddie was back at his apartment. When he walked in he saw Chloe sitting on the sofa. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. He went sitting next to her.**

**Eddie: **hi babe. Did you wait all the time for me to come back?

**Chloe: **no I just came here. I was with Hanna before I came here.

**Eddie: **okay how is Hanna doing?

**Chloe: **she is just fine.

**Eddie: **uhm I need to talk to you about something.

**Chloe: **what is going on? You sound serious?

**Eddie: **well I'm going away for a few days so I don't can't be with you those days.

**Chloe: **why where are you going?

**Eddie: **I will go visiting Ian for a Koppel days so I need to go over to him, because so as you know he can't come here.

**Chloe: **yeah I know. He is in a mental hospital. But when are you leaving?

**Eddie: **I'm leaving tomorrow morning. So I have today with you.

**Chloe hated it when Eddie was going to visit Ian. But she knew it was his best friend. Eddie saw at Chloe's face that she wasn't happy with the idea that he was going over to Ian, but he didn't care about it. Ian was his best friend so he was going to visit him whether Chloe liked it or not.**

**Nora was finally back at her home. She hated it that she needed to leave her daughter. But she hated Trent more so she was thinking of calling him and telling him what he did to his daughter. She took her phone and looked for Trent.**

**Trent: **hi Nora how are you doing?

**Nora: **I'm doing not so great and all because of you.

**Trent: **what's going on what did I do?

**Nora: **because of you I needed to put our daughter in to a mental hospital.

**Trent: **why what did she do so she needed to be there?

**Nora: **she knows that you never wanted her. And now she is cutting her wrist with a knife.

**Trent: **what! I never thought she would be breaking down to that.

**Nora: **yeah she is. So thanks a lot for leaving her like this.

**Trent: **I'm really sorry for that. What can I do?

**Nora: **I don't think you can do anything for her right now.

**Trent: **okay but where is she?

**Nora: **I don't know if I can tell you. I don't want her to break down further.

**Trent really hated it that he did this to his own daughter. He always thought that she was better off without her. Nora was telling him that Loren would need to stay there as long as they thought she needed to be there and that she didn't have something to say in that.**

**Loren was still looking at the girl that came in the room. She was wondering why she was here what she has done. The girl saw that Loren was staring at her. She laughed a little bit. She went sitting on her bed and started to talk to Loren.**

**Girl: **hi I'm Melissa. But everyone calls me Mel.

**Loren: **hi I'm Loren nice to meet you Melissa.

**Mel: **hi nice to meet you to Loren. But you can call me Mel.

**Loren: **thanks Mel.

**Mel: **you don't need to thank me. So why are you here if you don't mind me asking that?

**Loren looked at Mel. She was thinking of telling Mel was a good idea.**

**Loren: **well I'm here because of this. **She shows Mel her wrists.**

**Mel: **wow that's look really painful.

**Loren: **it's not that bad.

**Mel was still looking at the wrists. She was wondering why she was doing that to herself. Maybe there was something going on in her life that made her do that. But she thought that Loren was a really sweet girl. She was hoping to be her friend for the time they were here.**

**Eddie and Chloe went to the MK club so that Eddie could talk to his dad. Eddie loved his dad so much he helped Eddie with everything. So he wanted to ask if he thought it was a good idea of going to visit Ian in a mental hospital.**

**Max: **hi son what are you doing here?

**Eddie: **hi pops I needed some advice from you so that's why I'm here.

**Max: **okay tell me what is going on and what you need to know.

**Eddie: **well I was thinking of to visit Ian, but you know he is in a mental hospital. So I wanted to ask you if that's a good idea.

**Max: **well I think it's a good idea because Ian needs his friend so he can get well very soon. So I think you should go.

**Eddie: **okay thanks pop I knew you could help me with that.

**Max: **always son. You know if you need something or if something wrong you can come to me.

**Eddie was glad he asked his dad before he went to see Ian. He was glad that his dad thought it was a good idea. He went over to Chloe and told her that his dad was okay with him going over to Ian.**

**So guys I hope you like this chapter to. I will update very soon again please let me know what you think. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 a very suprising guest

**Hi guys here is chapter 3. I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3. A very surprising guest.**

**The next day.**

**Loren didn't sleep very well the first night. She really is missing her own bed at home. When she looked around she saw that Mel was waking up slowly. She was wondering how she could sleep that good on that bed.**

**Loren: **good morning Mel.

**Mel: **well good morning Lo. How did you sleep?

**Loren: **not that good I really miss my own bed. But further I'm fine.

**Mel: **okay but you will get used to the beds they have here.

**They both laughed.**

**Loren: **yeah I really hope so.

**Mel: **yeah I know so. But I want you to meet someone to day. His name is Ian and he's my boyfriend.

**Loren: **okay I will love to meet him.

**Mel and Loren were getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. They both yelled that they were bizzy with getting dresses. But there was no answer back. They only heard that someone walked away from their room.**

**Eddie was bizzy with packing his thing that he will need when he is going to visit Ian. When he was ready with all the packing he got dresses. After a while he walked downstairs to get a coffee. But before he got in the kitchen there was a knock on the door so he went to open it.**

**Eddie: **hi pops, what are you doing here?

**Max: **hi son. I was thinking of driving you up to Ian and I got you some breakfast and a coffee.

**Eddie: **thanks pop that sounds great.

**Max: **that's what I thought. So are you hungry?

**Eddie: **yes I'm starving, so what did you bring for breakfast?

**Max: **I have bagels with cheese and a latte to drink.

**Eddie: **that's sounds great. You go sit on the couch and I will get us some plates.

**Max went sitting on the couch while Eddie walked over to the kitchen to get some plates for them. They talked for a while and eat there breakfast. After they were done Eddie cleaned everything up. Eddie told Max that he was done so they both left to the car. They drove away for the two hour long drive.**

**Nora was sitting in the living room on the couch thinking of a way to explain to the school why Loren can't come for a while. When she found a perfect way to explain it she called the school.**

**Lady: **hello how can I help you?

**Nora: **hi I'm Nora I'm the mom of Loren. I looking for miss Nolan.

**Lady: **okay I will get her for you.

**Nora: **thanks.

**While Nora was waiting for miss Nolan. She was going over how she was going to explain to her what is going on with Loren. Her thought were interrupted when Miss Nolan started to talk to Nora.**

**Nolan: **hi Nora this is Nolan you were looking for me?

**Nora: **hi miss Nolan yes I was looking for you because I need to talk to you about Loren.

**Nolan: **okay is she doing fine?

**Nora: **no not really.

**Nolan: **okay what can I do for you two?

**Nora: **well I'm calling because that Loren can't come to school for a really long time.

**Nolan: **okay can you say what's going on and why Loren can't come to school?

**Nora: **she isn't home anymore. She is staying for a while in a mental hospital.

**Nolan: **why what is going on with her?

**Nora: **well you know that her dad left her. But she found out that her dad never wanted her. Because that she couldn't handle it anymore it hurt her a lot. Because of that she started to cut her wrists. Now she is in that hospital so she will get some help so she can stop doing that.

**Nolan: **ow I'm so sorry to hear that Nora. She was always a really sweet girl. So I hope she will be better real soon.

**Nora: **thanks miss Nolan really thanks.

**When Nora got off the phone she started to cry. She never thought this would happen to her daughter. She never wanted this for her. Maybe it was a better idea that Trent left that day she was thinking. She really hoped that Loren would be home very soon.**

**Loren and Mel were having breakfast when a guy came walking over to them. He went over to Mel and gave her a soft kiss. After that he went sitting next to her. When he looked at Loren he was thinking who that girl is.**

**Ian: **hi I'm Ian.

**Loren: **hi Ian I'm Loren.

**Ian: **hi Loren it's nice to meet you.

**Loren: **it's nice to meet you to. But if you guys don't mind I'm going back to my room.

**Mel: **sure I will see you in a bit.

**Loren: **okay bye and Ian it was nice to meet you really.

**Ian: **same over here.

**Loren walked back to her room. She wanted to start writing a new song in her songbook. She grabbed her songbook and went sitting on her bed. Mel and Ian were looking at each other. They were wondering if they did something wrong. Maybe Loren went to her room because they did something wrong.**

**Eddie and Max where in the car in the front of the mental hospital. Eddie thanked his dad gave him a hug and went inside. He was looking for the desks were he needed to be. When he found the desk he went over there to talk to the person behind it.**

**Eddie: **hi I'm…..

**Person: **you're Eddie Duran I know. What can I do for you?

**Eddie: **I called because I'm staying here for a week so I can visit my friend over here.

**Person: **well let me look on the PC if I can find which room they have settled in.

**Eddie: **okay thanks.

**The person looked at the PC scream and found out in which room Eddie was staying.**

**Person: **okay I found it.

**Eddie: **so which room will I be staying?

**Person: **if you will follow me I will take you to your room.

**Eddie: **thanks ma'am.

**Eddie followed the lady over to his room. He thanked the lady and went in his room. He looked a little around the room. Then he started to unpack his stuff. He was wondering what Ian was doing. What is here to do he was thinking.**

**Nora was watching some TV. She was feeling really lonely without Loren home. She was thinking of calling her. When she went over to get her phone there was a knock on the door. Nora went to open it.**

**Nora: **hi Cameron what are you doing here?

**Cameron: **well Loren wasn't at school so I got worried. She is my girlfriend you know.

**Nora: **I know that be she isn't home.

**Cameron: **where is she then?

**Nora: **well . How do I explain it to you?

**Cameron: **why explain what. Nora you scaring me.

**Nora: **well Loren isn't home because she is in a mental hospital right now and she isn't coming home for a while.

**Cameron: **why is Loren there? There is nothing wrong with her.

**Nora explained Cameron what is going on with Loren. Cameron couldn't believe that Loren would do that to her. Nora saw that Cameron was having trouble with believing it. So she explains it a little better than she did before. Now Cameron understood why Loren was there.**

**Eddie was looking for Ian when he wasn't in his room. When he came in the dining room he saw Ian sitting next to a girl. Eddie was wondering why Ian was sitting next to a girl. Ian was never good with girls. Eddie walked over to them.**

**Eddie; **hi Ian.

**Ian: **hi mate what are you doing here?

**Eddie: **I'm here to visit you if you don't mind. I really missed spending time with you.

**Ian: **thanks mate I really missed that to.

**Eddie: **so who is that lovely girl next to you?

**Mel: **hi Eddie Duran I'm Melissa. I'm Ian's girlfriend. But friends call me Mel.

**Eddie: **wow girlfriend. But nice to meet you Mel.

**Mel: **so Ian. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER SAID TO ME THAT THE EDDIE DURAN WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND.

**Ian: **I don't know. I think I just forgot to tell you.

**Mel: **okay. But Eddie do you want to sing a song for everyone here. I really love your music.

**Eddie: **sure why not.

**Mel: **okay I will get my friend out of our room so she can see and hear you sing to.

**Before Eddie could say anything back Mel was already gone to get Loren. She still couldn't believe that she spoke to the Eddie Duran. When she got to her room she saw Loren writing in her notebook on her bed.**

**Mel: **Loren come with me, you will never guess who is here.

**Loren: **so tell me who is here?

**Mel: **the Eddie Duran is here!

**Loren: **yeah right the Eddie Duran is here in a mental hospital.

**Mel: **yes he is Lo.

**Loren:** keep on dreaming. When you are done with your dream you know where to find me.

**Mel: **fine it's your choice not to believe me.

**Mel walked out of the room. Loren couldn't believe that Mel would make that joke to her. Mel walked back to Ian and Eddie. Ian was wondering why Loren wasn't with Mel. He was looking at the door waiting for Loren but she wasn't coming.**

**Aid was wondering how Nora was doing because she was all alone without Loren. Aid really missed spending time with Loren. But she knew that this was the best thing for Loren. So she took her phone to call Nora.**

**Aid: **hi Nora.

**Nora: **hi Aid.

**Aid: **so how are you holding up without Loren?

**Nora: **I'm fine but I really miss her.

**Aid: **I know I miss her to.

**Nora: **I'm so glad that you're calling.

**Aid: **why?

**Nora: **because I know that you saw what Loren did to her and I was wondering if everything was okay with you.

**Aid: **I know but I'm fine.

**Nora: **okay glad to hear that. But I really have to go now. I have to go to my work.

**Aid: **okay bye.

**Aid hung up the phone. She was glad that Nora was doing okay. Aid still saw Loren cutting her wrists when she walked in the kitchen. But she just shakes her head so the image went out of her head.**

**Eddie went on stage and looked around to everyone. When he saw that everyone sat down he started to sing his song something in the air. When he was done he walked back to Ian and Mel. But he was wondering why Mel came back alone and were her friend was.**

**Eddie: **so I see you enjoyed the song Mel.

**Mel: **hell yeah.

**Eddie: **I'm glad that you like it. But where is the friend you were talking about?

**Mel: **she is in her room she didn't believe me when I said that you were here.

**Eddie: **ow I see. Well let's go to you room so she can see that you were telling the truth.

**Mel: **okay follow me.

**They all walked over to Mel's room. Mel knocked on the door and went inside. Loren looked up to Mel. When Loren saw that Eddie walked in behind her she didn't know what to say to him. Eddie looked at Loren and was wondering why she was here. He never thought that he would see her again. And especially not here. What is going on with her? Why she never text me back that day. There were so many questions going through his head right now.**

**Eddie: **is that you Loren?

**Sorry guys end of chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Let me know.**

**Bye. Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4 story time

Chapter 4.

**Story time.**

**Loren looked at Eddie. Eddie still couldn't believe that he saw Loren sitting on that bed. Loren was feeling so guilty now for never texting him back. She saw some kind of hurt in his eyes. She knew she needed to tell him why she did that.**

**Eddie: **Loren is that really you?

**Loren: **yes Eddie it's really me.

**Eddie: **I'm so glad to finally see you again. I have really missed you.

**Loren: **I'm really sorry for never texting you back, or for never looking for you.

**Eddie: **it's okay Lo. I'm just glad I finally get to see you again. But I'm still wondering why you never said anything to me anymore.

**Loren looked at Eddie and then back to her hands. She didn't know how to explain it to Eddie for why she never said anything to him for over a year. Eddie looked at Loren waiting for an answer. He saw that she was having trouble with how to tell him why she did that.**

**Mel and Ian were looking at each other and then back at Lo and Eddie. Mel couldn't believe that Lo knew Eddie and never said anything to her for the time she was here. Ian knew now which girl Eddie mends back then.**

**Ian: **so Eddie is that the girl you were talking to me about back then?

**Eddie: **yes that's her.

**Ian: **I can see why it hurts you that she never said anything back to you back then mate.

**Loren looked over to them went she heard that Eddie was hurt because of it.**

**Eddie: **and why is that?

**Ian: **because she is dam hot.

**Mel: **you say what now?

**Ian: **sorry babe, but she is really hot.

**Mel: **yeah, yeah stop looking at her.

**Eddie: **yes Ian don't look at her like that.

**Ian: **sorry I can't help it, but I will try not looking at her.

**Mel was really mad at Ian for that. She really doesn't like it when he is looking at other girls like that. She looked at Ian with her big eyes that said he was in trouble. Ian knew he was in trouble now. But he was thinking of doing something so that she doesn't stay mad for too long.**

**Chloe was sitting in her apartment. She just got off from a phone call with her agent. They told her that she has a photo shoot that's starts on Monday. She really loved her work. She needed to call Eddie and tell him what is going on right now.**

**Chloe: **hi babe.

**Eddie: **hi.

**Chloe: **Eddie I need to tell you something hopes you don't mind that I'm calling you while you are visiting Ian?

**Eddie: **no I don't mind, but tell me what is going on that you need to tell me?

**Chloe: **well I'm leaving next Monday for a photo shoot in Italy. So I was wondering if you wanted to come home a little earlier because I really want to see you before I leave.

**Eddie: **you know I don't want to miss you leave, but I really need these days with Ian. So I will see you when you are back from the shoot.

**Chloe: **but babe I will be gone for two months. So I really need to see you.

**Eddie: **wow two months. So that means that you can come with me to my concerts in NY, Chicago and California. That is in a month from now.

**Chloe: **I'm really sorry babe, but you know that is the problem with our work.

**Eddie: **yeah I know. So maybe it's better if we both call a stop to our relationship. We don't ever have enough time for each other.

**Chloe: **I know we don't see each other that much, but I do really love you.

**Eddie: **I know you do. But I think its better that way.

**Chloe: **maybe you're right.

**Eddie and Chloe talked for a little while before Chloe hung up the phone. She couldn't believe her relationship with Eddie was over. She wanted to be his forever. Maybe know she can be with Tyler without sneaking around.**

**Eddie was still waiting for Loren to answer the question after he got off from the phone. Loren was still looking at her hands wondering how Eddie would react when she told him the truth. Eddie looked down to Loren and asked her another time.**

**Eddie: **Loren I really want to know why you didn't say anything back for over a year. What was wrong, or what did I do to you?

**Loren: **I know. And no you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't know how I going to explain it to you.

**Eddie: **just explain it as good as you possibly can.

**Loren: **look Eddie I really loved spending time with you, but after a while it got to difficult for me to be around you.

**Eddie: **why what's wrong?

**Loren: **there's nothing wrong. Just let me finish okay.

**Eddie: **okay go on.

**Loren: **I started too really like you and I was slowly falling for you. But you had a girlfriend Chloe. So I just decided the best thing for me to do was to stop seeing you. And when you asked me in the text if I wanted to have dinner with you I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. I really hate me for what I did to you and that I hurt you for never letting anything hear from me.

**Eddie: **wow okay I can understand that.

**Loren: **I'm really sorry for all of that.

**Eddie: **Loren it's okay really.

**Loren couldn't believe that she just told Eddie all the feelings that she had for him. She knew she still has those feelings. They never got away. But she is with Cameron now. How is Cam holding up? He must be really worried. She was thinking.**

**Next day.**

**Cameron still didn't hear from Loren. He was wondering how she was doing sins she was in a mental hospital.** **He was missing her so much. She was his girl and he wanted to know how she was doing. He decided to call her.**

**Loren: **hello.

**Cameron: **hi babe.

**Loren: **oh hi Cam.

**Cameron: **how are you doing?

**Loren: **I'm doing fine don't worry about it.

**Cameron: **I'm glad you doing okay. I started to really miss you babe.

**Loren: **I miss you to. But so as you know I will be here for a long time.

**Cameron: **yes I know that.

**Loren: **I really don't want to be the reason that your life is on a hold.

**Cameron: **what do you mean by that?

**Loren: **I think it's time that you need to life you're live without me and that it's time for you to move on and find a cute girl where you can life you're live with.

**Cameron: **you don't really mean that.

**Loren: **I do mean it. It's for the best.

**Before cam could say anything back Loren hung up the phone. Cam couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't life without Loren. She is his life. She is his everything why did she say that. Loren really needed for Cam to understand why she did that. It will be the best for both of them.**

**Nora was starting to really hate it without Loren around her. It's so lonely and quiet without her. She really needed her with her but that wasn't possible right now. She was wondering how her little girl was doing so she called her.**

**Loren: **hello.

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Loren: **hi mom. How are you doing?

**Nora: **I'm fine. I just really miss you at home.

**Loren: **I know mom I want to be home also. But you will be fine.

**Nora: **yeah I hope so. Because I'm going crazy if I'm home.

**Loren: **I know for a fact that you will be okay mom.

**Nora: **okay. But honey how are you holding up over there?

**Loren: **I'm doing great mom really you don't have to worry about it.

**Nora: **I'm glad to hear that.

**Nora and Loren called for over an hour. Nora needed to go because she needed to go over to her work. They both said there good byes and there I love you and hung up the phone. Nora was hoping that Loren would be home very soon.**

**Eddie and Ian where talking in Ian's room. Ian was wondering why Eddie never said anything about his model girlfriend. He only knew about it because of tabloids. So he started to ask Eddie about her.**

**Ian: **so how is your model girlfriend doing mate?

**Eddie: **she is fine. But she isn't my girl.

**Ian: **what do you mean not your girl? I have read it in every tabloid that she is your girl.

**Eddie: **she isn't my girl because we broke up.

**Ian: **what! Why would you do that? She was really hot mate.

**Eddie: **because we don't have much time for each other. She has her modeling and I have my music.

**Ian: **yeah I can understand that. But what about this Loren girl?

**Eddie: **what about her?

**Ian: **well I can see that you like her. You really need to learn how to hide that.

**Eddie: **I do like her but only as a friend.

**Ian: **yeah right. You can think that but you eyes tell a whole different story.

**Eddie was wondering what Ian mend whit that. Why does Ian think that I like Loren like that? Is he right do I really like Loren like that? He was wondering to his self. Ian saw that Eddie was thinking about what he had said to him. I know for sure that Eddie liked Loren more than just friends Ian said to his self.**

**Mel was wondering when Loren met Eddie. ****She really wanted to know it. She looked at Loren. Loren was wondering why Mel was looking at her like that. What was going on? Why is she smirking like that? Maybe I should ask her that?**

**Loren: **Mel why are you looking at me like that? What is going on in your mind?

**Mel: **well when are you planning on telling me how you met Eddie a year ago?

**Loren: **why you want to know that? It's nothing special about it.

**Mel: **because he's Eddie fucking Duran. And yes that's very special LO.

**Loren: **fine I will tell you.

**Loren was planning on telling Mel the story how she met Eddie but she didn't get far because she blacked out. She was back at the moment she and Eddie met.**

**Flashback: **

**Loren was looking at the view at her spot. She was feeling so horrible. She missed her kitten so much. Her little starry was dead. She was crying her eyes out when she heard something behind her. She looked up.**

**Person: **hi.

**Loren: **(still crying) hi. What are you doing here?

**Person: **well I come here to think. This is my spot for that.

**Loren: **your spot? This is my spot.

**Person: **well then we have to share this spot.

**Loren: **fine, but you stay on your side.

**Loren signs a line on the ground. The person laughed and went sitting on his side.**

**Person: **well what is your name?

**Loren: **well I'm Loren. Loren Tate. Who are you?

**Person: **well if I tell you please don't freak out on me.

**Loren: **okay. That I can do.

**The person stood up and pulled his hat and sunglasses down.**

**Loren: **ow you're Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: **yes. But you don't sound happy about that.

**Loren: **well I'm happy to meet you in person. But I just see you as a normal guy so I don't need to be all fan girls on you.

**Eddie: **well I'm glad you see me like a normal boy.

**Loren: **no problem.

**Eddie: **so can I ask why you are crying?

**Loren looked at him. She started to tell him what was going on and why she was crying. Eddie saw that it really hurt Loren to talk about everything so he took her in his arms and told her that everything will be okay. He was telling her he would always be there for her if something was on with her.**

**End flashback.**

**Mel: **Loren, Loren. Please LO say something. Lo!

**Loren looked at Mel and was wondering why she was screaming like that.**

**Loren: **wow Mel calm down.

**Mel: **calm down hello you were out for 15 minutes.

**Loren: **sorry for that I just had a flashback about the day I met Eddie. Nothing to worry about.

**Mel: **okay. Now tell me how you guys met.

**Loren told Mel everything about the day she met Eddie. Mel was looking at her. She loved everything what Lo was telling her. After Lo told her story she wanted to see Eddie so bad. But she knew he was with Chloe so she just pushed that thought away. (Eddie didn't tell Loren yet that it was over between him and Chloe).**

**Eddie was in his room. He was thinking about Loren. He really wanted to see her and talk to her but instead he just decided to call his dad. He took his phone and called his dad.**

**Eddie: **hi dad.

**Max: **hi son how are you doing?

**Eddie: **I'm great. Dad you never guess who I found again today.

**Max: **okay well tell me I want to know.

**Eddie: **well I was talking to Ian and his girlfriend.

**Max: **Ian has a girlfriend that's new.

**Eddie: **I know but let me finish.

**Max: **okay go on.

**Eddie: **well his girlfriend Mel asked me if I wanted to sing a song, so I say yes. Then Mel said that she was going to get her roommate. When she came back she was alone. I wanted to ask where her roommate was but I shook if off and went on stage. I did the song something in the air.

**Max: **well they must have loved that.

**Eddie: **yes they did but let me finish my story.

**Max: **okay. Well go further.

**Eddie: **okay. Well when I was done singing my song I walked back to Ian and Mel. Mel told me that she loved it. Then I asked her were her roommate was because I really wanted to know. She told me she was still in her room because she didn't believe Mel that I was here.

**Max: **so it's a girl?

**Eddie: **dad let me finish!

**Max: **yeah, yeah go on.

**Eddie: **uhm were was I. oh I know. Then I told Mel to take me to her room to show her roommate that she was telling her through. When we came at the room Mel walked in and me behind her. I was really shocked who I saw their sitting on the bed.

**Max: **okay but now tell me who you saw.

**Eddie: **dad is was Loren who was sitting on that bed.

**So guys this was chapter 4. I know it's been a while. But I hope you guys like it. Please let me know. Review please.**

**Peace Jessica.**


	5. Chapter 5 Max's idea

Chapter 5.

**Max idea!**

**Okay guys I'm really sorry I don't update as much. But I'm really trying between my two jobs. I also hope that you guys like my story so far. I will also say that I keep on updating when it's possible. Every night when I'm home and in bed I'm bizzy writing a piece of the chapter. So I have chapter 5 ready so here it go's I hope you guys like it.**

**It was silence on the phone. Max was really shocked to hear that name. He always liked Loren. She was a really sweet girl. Why she is in a mental hospital was he thinking. What was happened in that year they didn't hear anything from her. Max thoughts were interrupted by Eddie.**

**Eddie: **dad are you still there?

**Max: **yes I am still here. It's just a really big shock to hear her name again. I never thought I would hear it again.

**Eddie: **it was for me to a big shock. It was not a shock to see her again but it was a shock to see her here in a mental hospital.

**Max: **I can understand that but why is she there?

**Eddie: **I don't know I haven't asked her that.

**Max: **well I know that we have to get her out of there. She is a really sweet girl she doesn't belong in there.

**Eddie: **I know dad but what do we have to do to get her out of here. I don't have any ideas.

**Max: **leave that to me. When I know what to do about it I will call you. So I will talk to you later I have to get that girl out of there. Love you son. Bye.

**Eddie: **okay. Love you to dad. I hope it will work to get her out of there. Bye talk to you soon.

**With that Eddie hung up the phone. He was wondering with what kind of plan his dad was coming to get Loren out of the mental hospital. Max already knew what he was going to do to get Loren out of there. But she needed to wait till everything was ready and settled.**

**The next day.**

**Loren was laying on her bed. She really didn't want to get out of it. Mel was looking at Loren. She was wondering why she didn't get up and started to get ready so they could get some breakfast. Loren felt Mel staring at her. She looked over to her and said something.**

**Loren: **Mel what are you looking at?

**Mel: **I'm looking at you. I was thinking why you don't start to get ready so we can go eat some breakfast.

**Loren: **I don't feel like getting out of bed. That's why I don't start to get ready.

**Mel: **okay than I will get you something to eat when I get back.

**Loren: **thanks. Don't you need to go Ian is probably waiting for you?

**Mel: **(laughing) well I look like someone wants me gone.

**Loren: **no that's not it. I just don't want you to let Ian wait any longer.

**Mel: **okay I will see you when I get back.

**Loren: **okay have fun.

**With that Mel walked out of the room leaving Loren all alone. Loren loved it to be alone. She missed her own room. There she could always be alone whenever she wants to be. While Mel was walking to the room where breakfast was ready she was wondering why Loren didn't want to come out bed. Was something wrong? Did something happen? She was thinking to herself. When she walked in the room she saw Ian sitting and waiting for her. Mel smiled and got something to eat and went sitting next to Ian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Eddie got out of the shower and started to get dresses. He was thinking of Loren while getting dressed. When he was ready he went to the room were Mel and Ian were sitting. He looked around and was wondering were Loren was. He walked over to Ian and Mel. Mel saw that Eddie was looking were Loren was.**

**Eddie: **hi guys.

**Ian/ Mel: **hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **Mel do you know where Loren is?

**Mel: **yeah she is in our room. She didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning.

**Eddie: **okay I will go get something to eat over there.

**Ian: **okay mate.

**Eddie walked away to get something to eat. He was wondering why Loren didn't feel like getting out of bed. Was something wrong? He took some food and walked back over to Mel and Ian.**

**Eddie: **I think when I'm done eating I will go check on Loren and how she is doing.

**Mel: **sure. Maybe you get take something to eat with you for her.

**Ian: **yeah she really needs something to eat.

**Eddie: **sure I will do that. Mel do you think something is wrong with Loren?

**Mel: **sorry Eddie I don't know.

**Ian: **maybe you can find out if something is wrong with her. Maybe she will tell you.

**Eddie: **I will do that. I want to know if something is wrong or bothering her.

**Eddie was ready with his breakfast. He talked some more with Ian and Mel. When he really wanted to see Loren he said bye to them. Eddie was hoping that nothing was wrong or bothering Loren. Mel and Ian were looking over to Eddie while he was walking out of the room. Mel was hoping that Eddie could find out why Loren didn't want to come with her to get breakfast. Eddie walked over to Loren's room. He stopped for a second and thought that maybe Loren didn't want to see him and that that's the reason that she stayed in her room.**

**Max just bought a really big house next to the MK club. The house had a pool in the backyard. It had four bedrooms and four bathrooms. The living room was the biggest room in the house and it had a huge kitchen. Max needed a picture of Loren's bedroom at her house so he called Eddie to ask if he could get one.**

**Max: **hi son.

**Eddie: **hi dad. What is going on?

**Max: **well I was wondering if you could get me a picture of Loren's bedroom if her room at home.

**Eddie: **why do you need that picture?

**Max: **no reason. Just look if you can get me that picture.

**Eddie: **okay sure. I'm on my way to Loren anyway. So I will ask her when I get there.

**Max: **okay I will hear from you when you get it.

**Eddie: **sure pops talk to you later. Bye.

**Max: **bye.

**Max hung up the phone. He could get started on the other three rooms of the house. And the biggest bedroom needed to wait till he got the picture. Max went over to the store and got everything for three bedrooms and everything for the living room and the kitchen. He also went over to a store to get everything he needed for the backyard.**

**Eddie walked further to Loren's room. Now he had a reason to go to Loren. He only was thinking why his dad needed a picture of Loren's bedroom. When he came to Loren's room he stopped because he heard someone singing.**

**Loren singing:**

_**Falling like the stars,**_

_**I'm falling fast and hard**_

_**For something out of reach**_

_**I could be there**_

_**But you wouldn't see me**_

_**Hover in the air,**_

_**Like I'm just a daydream**_

_**Oh**_

_**Why does is feels so far.**_

_**Close enough to touch**_

_**But, you're looking through me**_

_**In the same room a smile a away**_

_**Feels miles from where you are**_

_**Might as well be mars.**_

**It was beautyful Eddie thought. When she stopped singing Eddie knocked on the door. Loren jumped on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. When she could breathe normally again she told the person to come in. Eddie walked in the room.**

**Loren: **oh hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi Loren.

**Loren: **what are you doing here I thought you were here to see Ian but you are the most of the time here with me?

**Eddie: **I am. I had breakfast with Ian and Mel. But you weren't there. So I was wondering what was going on with you.

**Loren: **thanks Eddie but I'm just fine.

**Eddie: **okay. But that song you were singing did you write that?

**Loren: **ow did you hear that. Yes I wrote that.

**Eddie: **yes I heard that. I thought it was amazing.

**Loren: **thanks Eddie that means a lot coming from you.

**Eddie: **you're welcome. I have a question actually it's one of my dad's.

**Loren: **okay what is it?

**Eddie: **well my dad wants a picture of your room at home. But don't ask me why because o really doesn't know.

**Loren: **okay sure they are on my FB.

**Loren wrote down the link of her FB and gave it to Eddie. When Eddie got it he texted it to his dad**

**Hi dad.**

**This is the link to Loren's FB.**

**The link.**

**Here on are the picture of her room.**

**Love Eddie.**

**Loren was wondering why Max needed a picture of her room. There is really no reason why he has to need it for anything.**

**Max got the text that Eddie had sent him. He walked over to his laptop and got to Loren's FB. When he found the photo's he sent a text back to Eddie.**

**Hi son.**

**I found it thanks.**

**You will soon find out why I needed it.**

**Love dad.**

**Max put his phone down and went back to his laptop and printed the pictures out. He walked down stairs over to Grace.**

**Grace **hi Max.

**Max: **hi Grace. I have a question for you.

**Grace: **okay what will that be?

**Max: **well I have here some pictures and I was wondering if you could go to some stores to get everything what's on it?

**Grace: **sure. Give me the pictures and I will get started on it.

**Max: **thanks here they are.

**Grace looked at the pictures and was wondering why Max needed everything for a teenage bedroom. She looked at Max and he only smiled at her. Max wrote down the address from the house next to MK and told Grace that everything needed to get over there.**

**Next day.**

**Aid was waiting for Cameron. She got a call from him and he said that he needed to talk with her and that is was important. Aid was wondering what was wrong with him. She knew that Loren is his girlfriend. Maybe because of that he needed to talk to her. There was a knock on the door. Aid went over and opens it to see Cameron standing there.**

**Aid: **hi Cam.

**Cam: **hi Aid. Thanks for letting me come over.

**Aid: **no problem you are a friend. Come on in.

**Cam walked inside and went sitting on the couch.**

**Aid: **so what is going on that you needed to talk to me about?

**Cam: **Loren broke up with me over the phone.

**Aid: **I think that she thinks it's better for you because she will be gone for a really long time.

**Cam: **yeah I know that she will be gone for a really long time. She told me that over the phone.

**Aid: **so what's the problem then?

**Cam told Aid that he didn't want for Loren to break up with him. He would have waited for her till she was back home. Aid understood what Cam was saying but she also understood why Loren did break up with Cam. It can take years for her to come home. But it can also happen that she will never come home again.**

**Max was waiting for the stuff for Loren's room to arrive. That was the only thing that needed to be done in the house because the rest was already done. It was going so fast because he had people working in the house almost the whole day. There was a knock on the door. Max went over to open it.**

**Person: **hello I'm looking for Max Duran.

**Max: **that's me.

**Person: **okay well I got a lot of stuff in the truck that was ordered.

**Max: **yes I was waiting for that.

**Person: **okay well if you will be so kind and sign these papers. We will get everything inside the house.

**Max signed the papers while the guys took everything out of the truck and inside the house. When everything was in the house he thanked the guys and closes the door behind him. Max walked over to the people what were working in the house and started to talk to them.**

**Max: **okay guys these things are for the last bedroom. I have here some pictures and I want that everything will look like it looks on the pictures. It needs to be the same way okay.

**Person: **okay. Give me the pictures and we will get started on that room.

**Max: **okay here they are.

**The person took the pictures from Max and walked over to his people. He was talking to them. He was saying who needed to do what. Max really loved his idea. He has already called to the mental hospital and talked to the boss. They were okay with his idea. When the house is ready he will call them again and tell them that Mel, Ian and Loren could get starting packing and can get over to their new home. Max really hoped that Loren will love his surprise for her.**

**The next day.**

**At the mental hospital. The lady on the desk got a call and it was Max. He asked for the boss. The lady told him to wait and that she will get her for him. Max waited for the boss. He was so glad that everything was ready.**

**Person: **hello this is Eveline the boss of this place.

**Max: **hi Eveline it's Max.

**Eveline: **oh hi Max what can I do for you?

**Max: **I'm calling to tell you that the house is done.

**Eveline: **okay I will get everyone ready to go over to their new house.

**Max: **okay thanks.

**Eveline hung up the phone. One hour later she walked over to Eddie's room. He was still in de guestroom.**

**Eddie: **oh hi.

**Eveline: **hi Eddie I'm Eveline.

**Eddie: **okay hi Eveline. What is going on?

**Eveline: **your dad called and said you needed to come home because something was going on there.

**Eddie: **okay. I will first go say goodbye to my friends. After that I will get on my way home.

**Eveline: **okay. Your car is already waiting for you.

**Eddie: **thanks.

**Eddie walked over to Loren's and Mel's room but no one was there. He walked over to Ian's room he was also not in his room. The only place he knew where to look was the dining room. When he got there he saw them not sitting on a table and also he saw them not standing anywhere. He needed to ask Eveline if she knew where they were. Eddie walked over to where Eveline was standing.**

**Eddie: **uhm... Eveline I can't find them do you know where they are?

**Eveline: **ow I forgot they are out swimming with their group.

**Eddie: **okay then I will call them when I get home.

**Eveline: **okay but you really need to go now. Your dad is waiting.

**Eddie: **okay I will go. Bye.

**Eveline: **bye.

**Eddie got in the car. All his things were already packed and in the car. He hated it that he couldn't say goodbye to his friend. But he hated it the most that he couldn't say goodbye to Loren. Eddie was on his way home not knowing that there was a big surprise waiting on him.**

How will Loren react when she sees what Max has done for her? How will Eddie react what his dad's plan was for to get Loren out of the mental hospital. So guys this was chapter 5. This was the longest chapter I wrote for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Or what kinds of idea's you guys have. Love Jessica


	6. Chapter6a suprise and a answer for Eddie

Chapter 6.

**A surprise and an answer for Eddie.**

**A little while back when Eveline told Loren, Mel and Ian to pack there things because they were moving in to a new place. Eveline walked in the room of Loren and Mel. They were bizzy with their make-up.**

**Mel: **oh hi Eveline.

**Eveline: **hi Loren and Mel.

**Loren: **hi, is something wrong?

**Eveline: **no nothing is wrong. There are only a few changes that are going to happen and you two need to know.

**Mel: **okay well can you tell us what it is?

**Eveline: **well you guys are going to move in to a new home.

**Loren: **what! Why?

**Eveline: **well there are coming new people and we don't have enough places here. And you guys are doing great so I thought that it was a great idea to put you two and Ian in to a normal house. I thought it was a good idea because you three are so close friends and I didn't want to pull you guys apart.

**Mel: **okay I can understand that.

**Eveline: **so you guys need to pack. You will leave in 30 minutes. Ian is already packing. So I will see you two when you done.

**Loren: **okay. But what about Eddie can I see goodbye to him?

**Eveline: **he is already on his way home. I told him that you guys are moving.

**Loren: (really sad) **okay.

**Eveline walked out of the room. She was glad that her fake story worked. Mel and Loren started to pack there things. They were wondering where they were going to stay next. They really hoped that the new place was great.**

**Back to the time Eddie was on his way to his dad at MK. Loren, Mel and Ian had arrived at the new home that they were going to stay. They got out of the car and looked around. They were surprised that they were back in Hollywood. There walked a lady out of the house. She looked over to them and started to walk over to them.**

**Lady: **hi I'm Tracey. I'm the one that is keeping an eye on you guys while you are staying here.

**Loren: **hi Tracey nice to meet you. Don't worry we are the good kids. (Loren told while smiling at her)

**Tracey: **you must be Loren.

**Loren: **yes that's me and that's Mel and Ian.

**Mel/ Ian: **hi Tracey.

**Tracey: **well nice to meet you to. Now do you guys want to come in?

**They all walked in together. Tracey showed them around the house. Before she was planning on walking upstairs she first got them to sit down and have something to eat and to drink. After they were done Tracey told them she will take them upstairs to their room so they can start to unpack there things. **

**Max was sitting in Loren's new room. He was waiting for Loren to walk in. he really wanted to know how Loren will react when she sees her new room that he made for her. He was really hoping that Loren would love this room and that it would gave her the feeling like she was a little home. Loren was standing for her door she was looking at the nametag on the door. When she was ready she opened the door to walk inside. She was so shocked at who she saw when she walked in.**

**Max: **hi Loren and how do you like you're new room?

**Loren: **(looking at Max) I love it! Did you do this?

**Max: **yes of course. Why did you think I needed that picture of your own room at home?

**Loren: **I can't believe you did this for me Max.

**Max: **I did this for you because you are such a sweet girl and you don't belong in a mental hospital.

**Loren: **wait you don't know why I was there. But you are the reason why Mel, Ian and I are here? They told us that there were coming new people and that we needed to move because there was no room anymore. But that wasn't the truth wasn't it?

**Max: ** yup you're correct. Hope you don't mind that I did all of that?

**Loren: **I don't mind at all. I really love what you did for me.

**Max: **great. Okay but I need to go now. You can get started with unpacking you're things.

**Loren: **okay. Bye Max.

**Max: **bye Loren.

**Max walked out of Loren's room. Loren was still looking surprised around in her room. Everything was the same as her room at her own home. When she looked at the wall above her bed she saw that even the poster of Eddie was hanging there. Now she was wondering how Eddie was doing, did he know she was staying in Hollywood now. She was thinking to herself.**

**Eddie finally got to MK. He walked in looking for his dad. He didn't find him at the bar so he walked upstairs to his dad's apartment. He knocked at the door waiting for his dad to say to come in. when he heard someone walking up the stairs behind him he looked around and saw his dad coming upstairs. Max opens the door to his apartment and walked in with Eddie right behind him.**

**Max: **hi son you're finally here.

**Eddie: **yes I am. So what is going on that you needed me to come home for?

**Max: **I needed you to come home because I have a big surprise for you.

**Eddie: **so I only did come home because you have a surprise for me. Dad because of that I didn't get a change to say goodbye to Loren and the rest.

**Max: **okay I get that. But when you see the surprise I have for you, you will love it. And you will not be mad at me anymore that I did let you come home for that.

**Eddie: **okay than show me. And dad I'm not mad about it. I'm only sad I didn't get to say goodbye to Loren.

**Max: **yeah I'm sorry about that. Okay come with me so I can show it to you.

**Eddie: **okay let's go.

**Eddie followed Max. Eddie was wondering why his dad walked him out of MK. What kind of surprise does he have for me Eddie was wondering? Eddie looked at his dad when he stopped for a big house next to MK. he was wondering what they were doing here. Max opens the door with a key. Wait did he let me come all the way home for to show me that he bought a new home Eddie was thinking now. Eddie followed his dad inside the house and walked upstairs right behind him they stopped at a door. Eddie looked up and saw Loren's name on it.**

**Eddie: **dad why is Loren's name on it?

**Max: **you wanted her out of the mental hospital like it did do this is what I did.

**Eddie: **yes okay that is what I really want. I don't like it that she is staying at a mental hospital. But dad what has this to do with that?

**Max: **I wanted to show you something.

**Eddie: **yes I know dad so what is it?

**Eddie started to get impatient.**

**Max: **you will now and see when you go inside of the room.

**Eddie: **why inside of the room?

**Max: **just open the door.

**Eddie: **okay.

**Eddie turned back to the door. He was looking at Loren's name on it. He was wondering why his dad was so happy about this. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad saying he needed to open the door. So to keep his dad happy he did like his dad commanded him. When he walked inside he was shocked at what he saw but he was also happy with what he saw.**

**Mel and Ian were sitting in Mel's room. They were really happy that they were out of the hospital. But they were looking at each other confused. Why were they here in this beautiful house? Mel wanted to say something to Ian but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Mel told the person at the door to come inside. Mel was shocked at who she saw walking in the room.**

**Max: **hi Ian. And you must be Mel.

**Mel: **yes the one and only.

**Ian: **hi max. What are you doing here?

**Max: **well it's my house. So I wanted to come over and check on Loren and see how she was doing.

**Mel: **wait your house? So what are we doing here in your house?

**Max: **well I wanted Loren out of that hospital and you two are her best friends so I did this for her.

**Ian: **wow you really love that girl.

**Max: **yes she is like a daughter to me. I had to miss her for over a year. And that is not happening again to me.

**Mel: **Max does Eddie know that Loren is here?

**Max: **yes he is with her right now.

**Mel: **okay. Eddie must be really happy to have her close again. I only think that Loren needs to talk to him more.

**Max thought that Mel was right about that. He knew how much Eddie has missed Loren. Max also remembered Eddie saying that he wanted to breakup with Chloe because he had feelings for Loren. But before Eddie could do anything Loren was gone and never said anything back to Eddie.**

**Eddie walked in to Loren's room he was still shocked to see her sitting on her bed. Loren looked over at Eddie and smiled to him. She was so glad to see him again. Eddie saw that Loren was smiling at him so he smiled back at her. He was so glad that his dad did this for Loren. Eddie walked over to Loren and went sitting next to her on the bed.**

**Loren: **Eddie did you know that your dad did this for me and so if you knew why didn't you say anything?

**Eddie: **no I didn't know that he was planning this but I'm really glad he did.

**Loren: **why are you so glad about it?

**Eddie: **because if have you close again and you didn't belong in that hospital and I wanted to do this for a really long time.

**Eddie leaned closer and kissed Loren. Loren pulled away.**

**Loren: **Eddie you can't do this you have a girlfriend.

**Eddie: **yes I can do that. Chloe and I are over.

**Loren: **why? You loved her so much.

**Eddie: **no I didn't really love her that much. I got feelings for you before you left. I was planning on breaking up with Chloe for you. Before you left.

**Loren: **why did you never said anything to me? I stayed away from you because I have feelings for you.

**Eddie: **wait you have feelings for me? Or you had feelings for me?

**Loren was shocked that she told Eddie that she still has feelings for him. Eddie was so happy that she said that. He was now only hoping that she really meant it. He really likes Loren. Before she left he thought he could spent his whole life with her. Okay what am I going to do about it? My feelings for him they are still there. Am I going to tell the truth to him? Loren was thinking to herself.**

**A week later.**

**Eddie and Loren still were only friends. Loren didn't tell Eddie the truth about her feelings for him. Eddie really wanted that Loren told him the truth about her feelings for him. He knew that she liked him because of the way she looked at him. You could see it in her eyes. Mel and Ian were telling Loren the whole week that she needed to tell Eddie the truth about her feelings for him.**

**Mel: **come on lo, you need to tell Eddie how you feel about him.

**Loren: **I really want to, but when he told me he had feelings for me, he told it like it was in the past.

**Mel: **he kissed you Lo! That boy loves you!

**Eddie had walked in the room without anyone knowing.**

**Loren: **so he kissed me. That doesn't mean that he likes me. So what point does it make that I still have feelings for him. It means nothing Mel.

**Eddie: **Lo that does really means a lot.

**Mel and Loren jumped at the voice of Eddie. Okay now he knows I have still feelings for him. CRAP! Loren thought.**

**Eddie: **Lo why didn't you tell me that when we kissed?

**Loren: **well I was scared you didn't like me at all. You said that you liked me like it was in the past.

**Eddie: **I thought it was obvious that I like you when I kissed you?

**Mel: **see lo I told you he likes you.

**Loren: **I know. You and Ian have told me the whole week that it was so.

**Eddie: **wait, Ian does know to about your feelings for me? Why didn't he say anything to me about it?

**Loren didn't know what to do or to say to Eddie. Eddie was glad he finally really knew what Loren did feel for him. Loren was wondering how Eddie feels about knowing how she feels about him. She was never planning on letting Eddie know on this way. She was really glad that she didn't need to keep it a secret anymore.**

**Max was wondering why Ian told Eddie to go over to Mel and Loren's room. He knew there was something going on between all of them. Max looked over at Ian. Ian knew why Max was looking at him. He also knew that he needed to tell Max what was going on. Ian looked over to Max and started talking.**

**Ian: **let me guess you want to know why I did that?**?**

**Max: **yeah so are you planning on telling me what is going on over here?

**Ian: **yes I will tell you. You have the right to know.

**Max: **okay. So go on tell me what it is.

**Ian: **well Mel and I are trying to let Lo tell Eddie how she feels about him. But she always says she don't want to do that. She thinks that Eddie doesn't feel anything for her. She is also scared to lose Eddie when she will tell him her feelings for him. So I sent Eddie over there because I know Mel is talking to Loren about telling Eddie what she feels for him. And when Eddie walk in the room and he will hear how Loren feels about him. Loren can't get out of it anymore. So that's why I sent Eddie over to their room.

**Max: **well I hope for you that it will work.

**Ian: **yeah I hope so too.

**Max thought it was clever what Ian did for Eddie and Loren. He knew Eddie wanted to know how Loren really feels about him; because that's the only thing he could talk about the past week. Ian was hoping that his plan was working because it was about time that Eddie knew what Loren feels for him. And it was time that Loren told Eddie even if she is scared to do it.**

**Nora really wanted to talk to Loren. She hasn't heard from her for more than a week. So she decided to call the hospital. She needed to know how her little girl was doing.**

**Person: **hello how can I help you?

**Nora: **well I'm looking for my daughter Loren.

**Person: **sorry if you want to talk to her you going to need to call this number.

**The person told Nora the other number. Nora was wondering why she needed to call another number. All the time she calls that number she never needed to call this number what the person just gave her. Nora called the other number.**

**Tracey: **hello with Tracey. How can I help you?

**Nora: **hello this is Nora. I'm calling for my daughter Loren.

**Tracey: **okay wait a minute and I will get her for you.

**Nora: **okay thanks.

**Tracey walked over to Loren's room and knocked on the door.**

**Loren; **come on in.

**Tracey: **hi Loren.

**Loren: **oh hi Tracey is something wrong?

**Tracey: **no there is nothing wrong there is only someone on the phone for you.

**Loren: **okay I will be there in a minute.

**Tracey: **okay.

**Tracey walked out of the room. Loren turned over to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Eddie I will be right back.

**Eddie: **it's okay. Go look who is calling you.

**Loren: **okay.

**Loren walked out of the room. She saw that Tracey was sitting on the couch with the phone. She walked over to Tracey and got the phone.**

**Loren: **hello.

**Nora: **hi honey. How is everything going?

**Loren: **hi mom. Everything is going just fine.

**Nora: **Lo do you know what is going on? When I called the hospital they told me to call this number. Before I never had to call this number to talk to you.

**Loren: **didn't they tell you?

**Nora: **they didn't tell me what?

**Loren told her mom everything that has happened the past week. She only didn't tell her what was going on with her and Eddie. She didn't want her mom to worry about that too. Nora was really glad that her little girl was staying closer to home now. They talked for over a half an hour. Loren was glad that her mom was doing okay.**

**So this was chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you guys think about it or if you guys have some ideas for the story. I will be happy to put some of your ideas in to it. I know it have been a while since I updated but I've been very bizzy with my work... so I'm really sorry if it took a little too long.**

**-xoxox- Jessica**


	7. chap7The start of something beautiful

Chapter 7.

**The start of something beautiful.**

**Hi guys I know it's been a while since I last updated my story. I'm really sorry for that. But I've been very bizzy whit my work. I have written this chapter between my break times at work. I hope you guys like it. So here is chapter 7.**

**Two days later.**

**Eddie was glad he finally knew Loren's real feeling for him. He was only wondering why Loren still only wanted to be friends with him. There needed to be something that was holding her back from being in a relationship with me. Loren really loved Eddie but, she didn't want to be in a relationship with him right now. She broke up with Cameron because she was in a mental hospital. Nothing has changed. The only thing that was different was that she was now living in a normal house instead of a mental hospital. Loren was on the phone with her mom.**

**Nora: **hi honey. What is going on? You sound really sad.

**Loren: **mom I don't know what to do. Eddie told me that he really likes me but, I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with him. I have broke things with Cameron because of what is going on with me.

**Nora: **ow sweetheart. If you do really like him maybe you need to give him a chance.

**Loren: **maybe you are right. I should give him a chance.

**Nora: **see you don't need to be scared of your feelings for him. Maybe he is exactly what you need right now to become the old you again. And you have always liked him. You have liked him ever since two have become friends.

**Loren: ** you're right. I really do like him a lot.

**Loren and Nora talked to each other over an hour on the phone. Mean while Eddie was standing at the other side of the door from her room. He had heard the whole phone call. He was so happy that Loren was saying that she was giving him a chance. He also knew now why she was holding back to be in a relationship with him. It was all because of the situation she was now in.**

**At Chloe.**

**Chloe was in Paris for her modeling career. She was talking to her stylist Hannah. Hannah was looking at her phone because there was a beep. She was looking at a picture of Eddie Duran. Hannah was looking shocked at what she saw. She was wondering why Eddie was cheating on Chloe with another girl. Chloe looked over at Hannah and was wondering why she was looking so shocked. She was wondering what she was looking at. What was on the phone that shocked Hannah that much?**

**Chloe: **Hannah is something wrong?

**Hannah: **I think your boyfriend is cheating on you with another girl while you are here in Paris.

**Chloe: **no he is not cheating on me. We broke up before I left for Paris. So he can be with every girl he wants to be with.

**Hannah: **ow sorry I didn't know you two broke up. It isn't even on the big news.

**Chloe: **no it's okay. But what has you thinking he is cheating on me? What did you see on your phone?

**Hannah: **it's just this phone that is on the internet of him.

**Hannah gave her phone to Chloe. Chloe was looking at a picture where Eddie was sitting hand in hand with Loren. Chloe was wondering what Eddie was doing with Loren. Did Eddie say it was not working and broke up with me only so he can be with Loren she was thinking?**

**Chloe: **oh... that's an old friend of Eddie.

**Hannah: **are you sure about that?

**Chloe: **yes because they became friends in the beginning of me and Eddie dating.

**Hannah: **okay.

**Hannah was wondering if Chloe was right about them only being friends. She could see that Chloe wasn't really happy about the photo. Chloe hated it to see those two together. She always knew that Eddie liked Loren ever since the two have met. That's why she told Loren to say away from Eddie. (Yes Loren wasn't completely honest with Eddie about why she never texted him back.) Chloe also knew that Loren liked Eddie to. She didn't want that Loren could get that she ever wanted so she kept her away from Eddie. Chloe knew she needed to do something to get Loren away from Eddie. Chloe needed Eddie back. But most she needed his money and his fame back.**

**Loren needed to talk to Mel about her phone call with her mother. She needed to know how Mel thought about it before she could tell Eddie that she was giving him a chance. She was walking over the door planning on going over to Mel's room. She looked back for to look if she did forget anything. She turned back to the door and opens it. She was a little shocked to see Eddie standing at her door. It was looking like he was planning on knocking at the door when she opens the door. Loren was wondering what Eddie was doing here. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.**

**Loren: **hi Eddie what are you doing over here? I thought that you needed to speak with Ian.

**Eddie: **I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. And because I really wanted to see you again.

**Loren: **ow Eddie that is really sweet of you.

**Eddie: **I was hoping you would think that. So…

**Eddie's phone went off. He looked over at Loren.**

**Loren: **you can take that phone call. It can be important. So I will wait till your done calling.

**Eddie took his phone and without looking who was calling he took the call.**

**Eddie: **hello.

**Person: **hi Eddie I really missed you.

**Eddie: **hi Chloe. **(He looked over at Loren and saw that she wasn't that happy about the fact that Chloe was calling him.)**

**Chloe: **babe did you missed me?

**Eddie: **no not really. So what do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **duh... I want you. I still love you and I really miss you a lot.

**Eddie: **Chloe like I said we are over. I don't love you anymore.

**Chloe: **why because of that little girl Loren. Eddie you know that you still love me please come back to me.

**Eddie: **stop calling her like that. And no I didn't break thing off with you because of her. I did it because we don't fit to each other. And one thing yes I do love someone but not you. I love Loren.

**Chloe: **Eddie you don't love her. How can you do this to me? You love me. Please come back.

**Eddie hung up the phone without answering back to Chloe. He looked at Loren and saw that she was shocked at what she just heard from him.**

**Eddie: **Lo are you okay?

**Loren: **yes I'm fine but, did you really mean it want you just told Chloe about me or did you say it so she would stop.

**Eddie: **what that I love you? Of course I did mean it Loren. I love you so much.

**Loren was crying. She really loved Eddie to. She needed to tell him that. Eddie was cleaning Loren's cheeks from the tears that were coming down. Loren really loved Eddie and wanted to be with him more than ever. She needed to tell him it. She just didn't know how to tell him and she was scared. She didn't want to lose him because she was in this problem of hers.**

**Mel was bizzy on her laptop with some filming pieces. She loved filming so much. She loved filming Loren and Eddie together. She was hoping that she could film them when Loren was finally telling Eddie what she wanted and how she is really feeling about him. She knew that Loren couldn't keep it a secret for very long anymore. Because every day she spends with Eddie the urge to tell him is getting bigger and bigger. Mel's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mel yells for the person to come on in. Ian walked in the room. Mel looked over at Ian and smiles.**

**Ian: **Mel gets your camera and goes over to the hallway. You really do want to film what is going on over there.

**Mel: **okay but what is going on over there that I need to film it.

**Ian: **just get the camera and go to the hallway and film it okay.

**Mel: **fine I will do it.

**Ian: **you will thank me later for it.

**Mel walked over to her desk and got the camera. She turned around to see Ian smiling. She walked over to the door. She opens the door and looked throughout the hallway. She stopped looking around when she saw Loren and Eddie hugging. When she looked better at Loren she saw that she was crying. Mel got her camera and started filming. She really wanted to go over to Loren and ask her why she was crying but Eddie was there with her so she just kept standing at her door step.**

**Loren really wants to tell Eddie how she feels about him and how she wants to be with him but, she has no idea of how to tell him after every time she pushed him away. She wanted to be with him more than everything on the world. She was hoping that Eddie will understand why she was pushing him away. But she also needed to tell Eddie the truth about why she never texted him back. She was now scared that he would be mad that she didn't tell him the truth about that.**

**Loren: **Eddie there is something that I need to tell you. And there is something that I didn't tell you about why I never texted you back.

**Eddie: **Loren you know you can tell me everything. Why you told me already why you never texted me back?

**Loren: **no I didn't the real reason why I didn't text you back was because of Chloe told me to leave you. And I did because I really love you and I wanted you to be happy. But now I really want to be with you more than ever.

**Eddie: **I knew it that Chloe had said something to you but, it's okay. I'm really glad you told me the truth about it. And I'm also happy you finally want to give me a chance to be with you. I love you so much Loren.

**Loren: **I love you to Eddie. And you are all I want.

**Eddie: (really happy) **you have no idea how happy I am to finally hear you say that.

**Eddie started to kiss Loren with so much passion and want. Mel walked over to them still filming.**

**Mel: **finally Lo. I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally tell Eddie how she feel about him.

**Loren and Eddie jumped on de sound of Mel's voice. They stopped kissing.**

**Loren: **really Mel! You couldn't wait a little longer to interrupt us.

**Mel and Eddie both laughed about it.**

**Eddie: **we can do this over and over now babe so don't worry about it.

**Loren: **I know. But I loved that kiss. Uhm no better yet I loved kissing you.

**Eddie: **you got me worried I though you loved that kiss more than me.

**Loren: **I do love that kiss but,I only loved that kiss because it was with you babe.

**Mel: **ohh... how sweet Lo.

**Loren blushed. She had forgotten that Mel was still standing with them. Mel smiled because she was so happy for Eddie that Loren finally told him. Loren was glad that she finally told him but she was also scared that it could go wrong because of everything what is going on with her right now. Eddie saw that Loren was still scared of the idea to be in a relationship with him but, he understood now why. She was scared because everything what is going on in her life right now. Loren told Eddie that she wanted to speak with Mel. Eddie was okay with it so he walked over to Ian who was standing in the doorway of Mel's room. Ian was glad that everything worked out between Eddie and Loren.**

**The next day.**

**Max was cleaning up the bar when there walked a lady inside the club. He was looking at her but didn't recognize her. The lady walked over to Max and looked at him she smiled and he smiled back. The lady went sitting on a bar stool.**

**Max: **hello. How can I help you?

**Lady: **hello I'm Nora Tate.

**Max: **wait are you the mom of Loren Tate?

**Nora: **yes that's me.

**Max: **it's nice to finally meet you but, can I ask what you are doing here Loren is in the house next door?

**Nora: **I know but, she told me that this club belongs to MK. So I wanted to meet you guys so I walked in.

**Max: **well I'm honored by that.

**Max and Nora were talking about the music from MK. She was such a fan of them. They were laughing most of the time. They were talking about Eddie and Loren when Katy walked down the stairs of the apartment. Katy was wondering who the lady was and why she and Max were laughing like that.**

**Loren was getting ready because her mom was coming over today. She really missed her. She was hoping that she will be here soon. She was looking at her watch. There was a knock on the door. Loren yelled to the person to come in because she thought it was her mom. Eddie walked in the room and stood still when he saw Loren walking around only in her underwear. When she saw that is was Eddie and not her mom she blushed as red as a tomato.**

**Loren: **hi Eddie. Sorry I thought you were my mom.

**Eddie: **it's okay I love the view what I'm looking at.

**Loren (blushing) **yeah I bet you do love it.

**Eddie: **hell you. If I had a say in it you could walk every time like that when I'm with you.

**Loren :( laughing) **sure dream on lover boy.

**Eddie: **I can't help it that you are beautiful to watch.

**Loren: **thanks babe.

**Eddie walked over to Loren and kissed her with so much passion. Loren was smiling between kissing. Eddie pulled Loren closer and deepens the kiss. Loren pulled away because she wasn't ready to take the next step. Eddie didn't mind that she wasn't ready. He would wait for her to be ready how long it may ever take. There was a knock on the door. This time Loren got dressed first before she told the person to come in. the person walked in the room.**

**Loren: **what the hell are you doing here?

**So guys this was chapter 7. Hope you like it. Please let me now throughout reviews. I know it has taken a while for this update and I'm really sorry for that. I will try to update the next chapter sooner. But I can't promise you guys. Hope you enjoy reading it like I enjoy writing it for you.**

**Love Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8 never want to see you again

Chapter 8.

**Never want to see you again.**

**Heey guys I know I said that I would try to update faster but my job won't allow me more time at home. So I'm really sorry that it takes so much time to update the story. But I hope you will love it. Please let me know. So here is chapter 8. Enjoy it…**

**Loren was still shocked at show she saw standing at the door of her room. She never hoped to see that person again. Eddie was wondering what was going on and why Loren was so mad to see who was at the door. She really hated that person and she never wanted to see hem/her. She needed to send that person away. Eddie walked over to Loren to comfort her. He knew she didn't like who see saw. He could see it in her eyes. Eddie wanted nothing more than too say that the person needed to leave. But he also wanted to know what she/he needed to say to Loren. Eddie didn't know who the person was.**

**Loren: **what are you doing here? What do you want?

**Person: **I really needed to talk to you. I heard you were here and I was worried about you.

**Loren: **why are you worried? There is nothing wrong with being here.

**Person: **Loren you know you are here for a reason. So don't say there is nothing to be worried about.

**Loren: **yes there is nothing to worry about for you so why don't you go a leave me the hell alone.

**Person: **you know that I care about you and that I will do anything to make sure you are okay.

**Loren: **there is nothing that you can do for me. Everything is okay with me so please now leave.

**Person: **fine I will leave for now but I will be back.

**Loren: **why you don't need to come back I want you to leave me alone?

**The person walked out of the room. Loren was really pissed that someone she hated so much would think that he/she could pretend that he could come whenever he/she wanted. Eddie was wondering what the person did to Loren that she was so mad to see him/her. Loren didn't understand why someone like that would come to her and ask her how she is doing after what they did to her. She was now so mad and pissed. Eddie was trying to calm Loren down but nothing was working. He was really hoping that her mom would come very soon. He didn't know how long he could keep Loren in her room. She went almost after the person to do something to him/her.**

**Nora and Max were still talking with each other while Katy was looking at them. Katy really wanted to know who the woman was that was talking to her man. Max and Nora were laughing really hard now. Every story about their kids was so funny. They didn't know that Katy was looking at them. Katy walked further down the stairs without making a sound. She was hoping they didn't see her coming. She wanted to hear what they were talking about without them knowing. Katy walked over to them and heard them talking about Eddie. Why are they talking about Eddie? Then the name Loren fell. Katy heard that name before but she could place when or where. Max notices Katy standing behind Nora.**

**Max: **hi honey. What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't feel well.

**Katy: **I just wanted to see how you were doing. So I walked down stairs. But I can see that you can keep you're self bizzy.

**Max: **yeah this is the mom from Loren.

**Katy: **I know that name but I can't place it right now. So can you tell me who Loren is?

**Max: **do you remember that girl what Eddie always took home with him. And that Eddie was wondering why see never said anything back to him. That girl that's Loren.

**Katy: **yeah I remember that girl. That was such a sweet heard. I really miss her. She always knew how to bring the good Eddie out. Do you know where she is right now?

**Max: **yes I know she always did that to Eddie. Yes I know where she is right now. She is in the house next to MK.

**Katy: **that house that you bought a while ago?

**Max: **yes that house. There is she right now. She is living in it.

**Katy: **okay I will go over there I really want to see and talk to her again. I missed her so much.

**Max: **its okay you can go with Nora she is going over to her daughter.

**Nora: **yeah you can come with me if you want.

**Katy: **no I don't want to take your time with your daughter. So I will go by when you are gone if you don't mind?

**Nora: **no it's okay. So I will be going now. I think she is wondering where I am.

**Max/Katy: **bye Nora.

**Nora walked out of MK. She was walking over to the house next door. Katy was so glad that she knew were Loren was now. She was wondering if Eddie did know that she was here again. Max was glad that he met the mom of Loren. Now he felt better for letting Loren stay at his house. He was a little scared that Nora wasn't okay with it but, everything was okay. Nora was just so glad to have her little girl so close again. Nora walked in the house. She was greeted by Tracey.**

**At the house from the person where Loren was so pissed at. He was wondering why Loren didn't let him talk to her. He really wanted to apologize to her. He was so sorry for what he had done to her. After he was sent to prison for it he really regretted it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to talk to her but he was going to try again. He really wanted to talk to her. There was a knock on the door. He went over to open it. Chloe was standing at the door opening.**

**Chloe: **hi how are you doing?

**Person: **I'm fine but what are you doing here. And I know you and Eddie are over.

**Chloe: **I'm here because I missed you and how did you know that Eddie and I are over. It isn't even in the tabloids?

**Person: **because I saw him an hour ago with another girl.

**Chloe: **I know. I really hate that girl. She stole him away from her. I am planning on getting her away from Eddie. I'm also here because I need your help doing it Tyler.

**Tyler: **why do you want to get her away from him? She is good for him. And now you can be with me without sneaking around and visiting me at prison.

**Chloe: **yes I know. One question why where you in jail for? You never told me why.

**Tyler: **I went to jail because I raped a girl at age 7. So that's why I went to jail for over 11 years.

**Chloe: **wow. I never thought that you did something like that Tyler.

**Tyler: **I don't do that. I did that only because I was drunk. I'm really sorry for that girl that I did that to her.

**Chloe: **do you know who that girl was or don't you know it because you were too drunk to remember it?

**Tyler: **yes I know who the girl was but I'm not going to say it to you. It's none of your concern Chloe.

**Chloe: **why don't you want to tell who it is? Is it someone that I know?

**Tyler: **I'm not going to say it you can ask me a hundred times and I will still not say it to you.

**Chloe hated it when Tyler was keeping something from her. She was planning on getting Tyler to tell her who the girl was. Tyler really didn't want to say to Chloe that the girl he raped when she was 7 was Loren. He really was sorry for it. He knew if he told Chloe that it was Loren she would use it against her. He was wondering what Chloe was planning on getting him to tell who he raped 11 years ago.**

**Eddie and Loren were talking about everything. Eddie really wanted to know why she was so pissed at Tyler. He needed to get Loren to tell him so he can help her get passed it. Loren knew she needed to tell Eddie why she was so pissed at Tyler because he was with her when it happened. But she was wondering how she was going to tell him. She really needed her mom to come now. Her mom knew how Loren felt about it. Loren was wondering what kept her mom that long. Just when Loren was planning on telling Eddie why she hated Tyler that much there was a knock on the door. Eddie hated the person who was at the door right now because he really wanted to know why Loren was so pissed. Loren walked over to the door to open it. When she opens it she saw her mom standing there.**

**Loren: **hi mom. What kept you so long? You said you would be here an hour ago?

**Nora: **hi honey. Yes I know but I was at MK because you said that Max and Katy were the boss over there. And I really wanted to meet them again.

**Loren: **haha okay I can't be mad about that. I really love Max for doing this.

**Nora: **yeah I'm really glad he did this because now you are close to home. But why are you looking like you could kill someone right now?

**Eddie: **yeah I was trying to get Loren to tell me why she hated that boy what was just here an hour ago.

**Nora: **oh hi Eddie I didn't see you. But what boy? What is going on Loren why you are so mad?

**Loren: **because that was the boy when I was 7 mom!

**Nora: **what NO that can't be he is in jail. He was sent in jail for 25 year.

**Eddie: **what why was he at jail? What is going on babe?

**Loren: **okay babe I think you want to go sit down when I tell you this.

**Eddie: **okay but you are scaring me.

**Loren: **so are you ready to hear the story from when I was seven?

**Eddie: **I think so. Just tell me so I can help you babe.

**Nora: **what is going on between you two? You call each other babe?

**Loren: **not now mom!

**Nora: **okay I will wait.

**Loren: **so Eddie this is what happened. When I was seven I was walking home from a birthday party from my best friend Aid. It was like 7 pm. I was walking past the mall when a boy took me to a allay. The boy wasn't older than 13 or 14 year. When he got me to the allay I was fighting as hard as I could but nothing worked on him. It was like he was drunk. When he had me all to the ground he started too ripe out my clothes. I was so scared that everything went black for me. But I remembered that he raped me before I blacked out. The boy got arrested by the police and got 25 years but only 11 years are over now. That's why I was so pissed at him. And his name is Tyler Rorke.

**Eddie: **what you mean that guy raped you. Why didn't you tell me he did that when he was here in the room I could off kept him here and called the police to tell them he was bordering you?

**Loren: **because I didn't know what to do and all I wanted was to get him out of my room. I hate to see him or hear him at all.

**Nora: **honey I'm so sorry you had to see him again. When I get home I will call the police and ask why they let him out and that he had visited you today.

**Loren: **thank you mom.

**Eddie: **what was his name again?

**Loren: **Tyler Rorke. Why?

**Eddie knew that name. That was a guy he went to high school with. He thought that Tyler always was a creep. Loren was wondering why Eddie had that look on his face. What was wrong she was wondering? Eddie knew Loren was looking at him so he smiled at her. Loren smiled back but she knew there was something else was bordering him. She was waiting till they were alone to ask him what was wrong. Eddie knew that Loren would ask him why he was looking like that and that she wasn't going to leave it by nothing is wrong.**

**Back at Mel. Mel was planning a surprise for Loren and Eddie. She was planning on letting them see the tape she had made for them. She was hoping that Loren and Eddie would love it. Mel only needed to get the last pieces together for the tape. While she was doing that Ian had walked in the room without Mel knowing. Ian was looking what Mel was doing. When he saw the tape that she was making he thought it was sweet of her.**

**Ian: **wow Mel that's great.

**Mel: (jumped) **hi babe thanks I thought I could surprise Loren and Eddie with that.

**Ian: **I know for sure that they will love it. I think Loren will love it the most.

**Mel: **yeah I think so too. I put a lot of work in it. But I loved doing it for them.

**Ian: **I know you put a lot of work in it and that you loved doing it. I think it's really sweet of you to do that for them.

**Mel thought it was really sweet of Ian to say that to her. She loved how Ian was. Ian was really proud of Mel that she was doing that for her friends. He was thinking how much he loved her for that side of her. Mel was thinking if she needed to put some more to the tape. She was wondering if she should put some pictures in it for them. Yes thought she there need to be pictures in it of them that would make it one. Mel was almost done with her tape. Ian was looking at Mel while she was working at the tape. He was wondering if she also had some videos of her and him. He wanted also a tape of them together.**

**Nora was just back home. She was really worried about Loren and how she was dealing with the fact that Tyler was free. She was wondering why he had the nerve to visit her. She was so mad about that. She was planning on calling the police. She needed to know why he was free and not in jail. She also needed to tell the police that Tyler had visit Loren. Nora went looking for her phone she needed to call the police. She needed answers from them.**

**Nora: **hello.

**Police women: **hello miss how can I help you?

**Nora: **hi miss. Well I'm calling because I want to know why Tyler is set free.

**Police women: **well he is free because he did nothing wrong while he was in jail. So he got out on good behavior.

**Nora: **well I don't like it because he has visited my daughter Loren today and that was the girl he raped. That was the reason that he needed to go to jail for.

**Police women: **well thanks for telling me because he could not visit her. That was the deal for him to get out of the prison.

**Nora: **so you will do something about it?

**Police women: **yes we will get to work on it right now.

**Nora: **thanks.

**Nora hung up the phone. She was really glad that she called. Now the police can do something about it. She was hoping that they will get to him before he will get to Loren again. She needed to tell Loren that the police are working at it. But she was scared that Loren would worry more about it because of the fact that the police will be after him again and that she will not get piece of it. So she didn't call Loren. She was planning on telling him when the police has called her and told her they had Tyler in jail again. If that will happing again. Nora jumped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She went over to the door and opens it. She was shocked at who she saw standing there.**

**Nora: **what the hell are you doing here?


End file.
